


I’m needing you right now

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Isaac gets hurt and Scott is there to help him.Takes place 3.01





	I’m needing you right now

**Author's Note:**

> title from Ben Platt’s “Bad Habit”
> 
>  
> 
> A sort of rewrite on how Isaac was rescued from the alpha pack

Scott pressed a shaky hand against Isaac’s side. Warm blood soaked his hand, barely slowing as it poured from Isaac’s wound. 

“Scott,” Isaac managed, his eyes barely open. 

“It’s okay,” Scott said, steadying his voice the best he could. “You’re okay.”

He had no idea if he was telling the truth or not, and the blood pooling underneath Isaac wasn’t helping to support his claim. 

“Scott, you gotta be careful,” Isaac tried. “They’re still out there.”

Scott shook his head, still trying to staunch the bleeding. “I know, I know,” he could feel Isaac slowly healing beneath his hand. “It’s okay.”

It was the only thing he could think of. Isaac was still losing blood too quickly, his body struggling to heal from the alpha claws. 

“Scott,” Isaac said once more, and this time he looked him in the eyes. “We gotta go.”

“Can you stand?” Scott asked him, his throat tight. 

Isaac nodded. A sheen of sweat covered his pale face, his mouth set tight against the pain. 

“Come on, I’ve got you.” Scott helped Isaac stand up, trying not to hurt him worse. 

Isaac was gasping, muffling pained sounds as he leaned almost all of his weight against Scott. He swore, his hand pressed over Scott’s where blood was still oozing it’s way down his body. Scott tried to ease some of Isaac’s pain, grateful when Isaac’s breathing steadied. 

“Thank you,” Isaac said, still propped up against Scott. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Scott warned. They still had to get somewhere safe. 

“Not Derek’s.” Isaac said like he could read Scott’s mind. “He can’t know, not yet.”

Scott nodded, his arm around Isaac’s shoulder. “My house isn’t far.”

It was slow going with Isaac’s injury. They stopped multiple times, Isaac wincing as the movement continuously tore open the healing skin. Scott felt his pain in flashes, desperate to ease it but unable to help until they reached his house. 

Scott nearly kicked his front door down once they reached it. He didn’t know how they managed to get up the stairs, but soon Isaac was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hand against his side and his blood slowly staining Scott’s sheets. 

“Is it healing?” Scott asked him. 

“I don’t know,” Isaac said, his voice pained. “You tell me.”

He pulled his shirt up for Scott to see the wound. A long laceration cut just above his hip, pink skin at either end from where it was freshly closed. 

“It is, but there’s still a lot of blood, it needs to be cleaned off.”

Isaac didn’t argue, just sat still while Scott gathered a few towels and wet them in his sink. He went back to Isaac who had carefully peeled his shirt off while Scott was gone. Scott focused on his wound, not the bare skin that he couldn’t look at without wanting to run his hands over. 

“Stay still,” he warned Isaac, already wiping the blood off his hip. Isaac swore, shifting away from Scott. “This will hurt a lot less if you stay still, Isaac.” Scott repeated. 

Isaac let Scott clean him up, his hands white knuckled from gripping Scott’s mattress, his claws sunk in. Scott would explain that to his mom some other time, too focused on helping Isaac. 

The skin was almost completely healed by the time Scott finished, his towel now mostly red. He tossed it into his laundry pile without a word. 

Isaac looked down at the thin red line that was left. “That hurt like hell,” he commented. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Scott glanced around his room, focusing on anything other than Isaac. “Do you need a new shirt?”

“If you have one.”

Scott was on his feet in moments, digging through his dresser for a shirt. He managed to locate one that wasn’t borderline dirty and had a chance of fitting Isaac. 

Isaac took it, standing to put it on. Scott averted his eyes, nodding once when Isaac thanked him. 

“I should go tell Derek what’s going on,” Isaac said. 

“Good idea,” Scott said without looking at him. 

“Scott,” Isaac said, his voice soft. 

Scott looked at him, meeting his warm eyes without meaning to. “It’s fine.” He said because he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Thank you.” Isaac said again in lieu of what he wanted to say. 

They held each other’s gaze, neither willing to or wanting to look away. Finally something in him broke, a dam maybe, and Scott stepped forward into Isaac’s space. 

Isaac seemed to know what Scott wanted before Scott even thought it through. He was already bending down to meet him, Scott just barely on his toes to be tall enough as he kissed Isaac. 

His lips were warm and his hands came up around Scott’s waist, pulling him closer. Scott kissed him because he was scared to lose him and Isaac kissed him back the same way. They lost each other in the softness of lips and slow drag of teeth. Scott’s hands roamed over Isaac’s back as Isaac tangled his hands in Scott’s hair. 

There was an underlying desperation in their movements, the knowledge that they could be hurt at anytime, and the keen awareness that there was a point they couldn’t heal from. 

 

Scott brushed his hand across the newly healed skin, trying to say it without words. 

I’m glad you’re okay. I can’t lose you. Stay with me. 

Isaac understood, he always knew what Scott was trying to say. He kissed him harder, bruising lips that grounded Scott. 

They broke away breathing hard, Isaac’s pupils blown wide. Scott was sure he looked the same. 

“Wow,” he said because he was an idiot around Isaac. 

“Wow,” Isaac said back because his brain was on an equal level on nonfunctioning. 

They blinked at each other for a moment, still very close together. 

“I’m sure Derek already knows,” Scott said. 

Isaac considered for a moment. “He is the one who told us.” 

“Tell him about it tomorrow. Stay with me tonight.” 

Isaac caught Scott’s lips in another searing kiss. “If I’d known being horribly injured was all it took I would’ve done it a lot sooner.” 

Scott kissed him before he could say anything else. 

Isaac lead him to the bed, pushing him gently down against the pillows as he kissed him. Scott let his hands explore Isaac’s body, pleased at the turn of events. His heart had only just calmed from the fear and now it was back up again. He could hear Isaac’s in a nearly identical tattoo to his own. 

They lost themselves in each other’s lips for a long while, long enough for the sky to darken completely around them. 

“It’s getting late,” Isaac said against Scott’s lips. 

“You’re tired?” Scott asked him gently. 

Isaac nodded, rolling off Scott. “Harsh day.”

Scott turned his head to kiss him again. “Let’s sleep if off then. Tomorrow we can deal with it.”

“Tomorrow,” Isaac repeated. He wrapped his arms around Scott, holding him tightly. Scott closed his eyes, losing himself to the feeling of Isaac near him. His lips brushed against Scott’s neck, murmuring a good night to him. Scott was already asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to 2019 I will be writing teen wolf fanfics now and they will not make sense!


End file.
